High School Days
by Fiend666
Summary: Jeff is back in high school and finds love. PG-13 for language and violence. Rating can change
1. Default Chapter

" What is your problem?" Yelled Morgan " I didn't do it!" Jeff yelled back " What ever," gasped Morgan No one understood Morgan. She was a new student, but yet she wasn't making any friends. Part of the reason was that she was a Goth and no one liked Goths. Jeff Hardy was the only one that actually spoke to her that morning as he bumped into her on her way to the school's counseling office.  
  
" Now Morgan, I understand that you are new here, but you should try to make friends," Said Mr. Johnson the counselor. " Ok," Morgan said blankly. " Here is your class schedual and this pink piece of paper has a name on it, you can call this person when you are at home or find this person by going to the office if you need help," Mr. Johnson continued, " They will be your source of finding your way and making friends." " Got it, I am going to class," Morgan said grabbing her bag  
  
She walked to the art room. Studio Art, the door had printed on it. She found a seat and took out a sketch pad. She was probably better than the rest of the students. The teacher came around to everyone and looked over their drawings. She stopped at Morgan's and was amazed. " Class, our new student Morgan," Ms. Gills said, " Has a great style of art." Jeff was sitting at the table next to her. He decided to take the seat next to her. " Sorry about this morning," Jeff apologized " Don't worry about it, people have been really rude because of the way I dress," Morgan replied " I know how you feel, by the way I'm Jeff," He said " I'm." Morgan got cut off " Morgan, I know, I am your buddy, that little pink paper thing," He said " Oh," she gasped  
  
The two hit it off early in the day and stayed together all day. Everything was going fine till Rachel came into the picture. " What are you doing with my man?" Rachel exclaimed  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Morgan asked turning around from her locker. " You heard me, why are you with Jeff?" She asked back " He is just a friend," Morgan said back " You bitch!" " What? Do you have a problem because I didn't do anything?" " I do, your all over Jeff and he is mine!" Rachel yelled in Morgan's face  
  
Rachel took a flying leap at Morgan. Smashing her head into a locker and punching her repeatidly in the face. Morgan fell to the ground and continued getting kicked in the rib cage. Jeff was walking down the hall way and saw what was happening. He ran and pulled Rachel off of Morgan. Morgan laid there in a puddle of blood coming from her lip and eyebrow. " What is wrong with you Rachel?" Jeff yelled " She was all over you, what was I supposed to do," Rachel said innocently " I am not yours and will never be again, stop thinking we are together." " I am going to make sure she is never around you again," Rachel said walking away  
  
Morgan was taken to the hospital by EMTS that were called to the school. 


	2. He beat me

Morgan was taken to the hospital; Jeff decided to go see her. When he got there, she was not ok. " See what you do Morgan?" Asked her mother " You get us called from our work just to come here," exclaimed her father, " Just wait until we get home." Morgan was shocked because she knew what was going to happen. Jeff knocked on the door. " Who is it?" asked Morgan faintly " It's me, Jeff," Jeff replied " Thanks for coming here," Morgan replied " Where are the parents?" Jeff asked " Signing release forms," She said " Well I came to see you, give me a call tonight, OK," Said Jeff " I'll do that, and thanks again," Morgan exclaimed  
  
When she got home, the whole situation got worse. " I can't believe you Morgan!" Yelled her father " It wasn't my fault!" She yelled back " Well just for this whole situation." He stopped and got up. He slapped and punched Morgan. She screamed and cried. After, he was done he walked down stairs to the game room. Morgan ran up stairs to her room. Everything was covered in Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, and Tool. She packed all of her things, clothing, shoes, CDS, and keys. Plus, some note books and school things. Morgan took one final look at the pink paper and jumped out the window. She headed for Jeff's house.  
  
At Jeff's House: " Why hasn't she called," Jeff said to himself " Who hasn't called?" Asked Matt his older brother " This girl, she was beat up by Rachel today," Jeff replied " Oh," Said Matt  
  
Morgan ran down the street, just her luck he only lived a block away from her. She left her house around 8:45; she got to his house at 9:00. She knocked on the door rapidly. Matt answered it. " Oh my god, may I help you?" Matt asked " Is Jeff here?" Morgan asked breathless " Yes, come in," Matt said shutting the door behind them Morgan was dripping blood, black make-up, and crying. " Morgan, what happened to you?" Jeff asked as he came down the stairs " My dad beat me up, some of the stitches are fine though," Morgan replied " What are your injuries?" Matt asked getting the first aid kit down from a shelf " From the school fight, ripped out lip ring and eyebrow piercing, few bruised ribs, and my dad," Morgan said, " I guess a black eye and a few bruises." " Take a shower and get changed," said a voice from behind " Dad," said Matt and Jeff together " Yes, she is staying I heard the whole conversation," Their dad said, " By the way, I am Gil." " Thank you Gil," Morgan replied, " I really didn't want to go home tonight, and I fear my father." 


	3. Photo Album

That night, Morgan actually had a nice home cooked meal. Plus her parents didn't even think she left home. The only bad thing about the night was she forgot about her car and the throbbing head ache.  
  
"Gil, this is a wonderful meal," Morgan said "Well I am glad someone thinks that," Said Gil glancing over at Matt and Jeff " How could they not think this is good," Morgan replied After dinner, Morgan helped Jeff wash the dishes. Everyone else settled down doing his or her own thing. Gil read the paper, Matt was on the computer, and Jeff and Morgan went up to his room. " If I hear anything un-usual, I am coming up there," Yelled Gil from the couch Jeff's room: " So how are you likeing Cameron?" asked Jeff " It's different from Los Angeles I must say," replied Morgan, " Can you hand me my things." " Yeah," Jeff said Morgan started going through her bag. She brought out a CD booklet and a picture. " These are my friends," She said pointing to the picture, " The one with green hair is Adam, Chester is the one with glasses, Rave is the girl in between Chester and Adam, Missi is the one with the spiked braclets on her arms, Joey is the one with red, blue, and black hair." " Is Joey a guy or a girl?" Asked Jeff " A guy, he gets mistaken for a girl a lot," replied Morgan They started flipping through a photo album. 'There are so many weird pictures' Though Jeff " Who has this tattoo?" Asked Jeff " That would be me," Morgan said She lifted up her shirt and showed two wings coming off her shoulder blades done in red ink. At the bottom of her back she had a spiral done in blue ink. " Wow," Jeff marveled " Yeah," Morgan said, " Tattoos' are great." " I can't wait to get one," Jeff said, " When I am 18." " My dad signed for mine," Replied Morgan, " I miss my lip ring, stupid bitch." " We all have a meeting with the princeple tomorrow," Jeff said  
  
The two turned on some Tool and layed down to bed. They both fell asleep. Morgan actually felt good to be around somebody. They were awaken at 6:30 the next morning. 


	4. Punishment

The next morning, they woke up to Matt.  
  
"Get up you 2," Matt said " Were up," Yawned Morgan, " Shower is mine."  
  
Morgan went to the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
"So Jeff," Matt said, "What did you 2 do last night?" "We looked through her photo album, nothing went on," replied Jeff "Show me this so-called photo album," Matt demanded "Ok," Jeff replied pulling out the photo album. After looking through the album Matt said, " I don't believe that she has those tattoos." "Oh, but she does," Jeff said "But she does what?" Asked Morgan as she walked in the room in her towel. Jeff stared at her, but quickly snapped out of it. "Your tattoos," Jeff replied. "Do you mean show them to Matt?" asked Morgan, but quickly turning around and showing Matt them. "I told you man," said Jeff  
  
The two left for school around 7:00.  
  
In the principal's office, it was a totally different story:  
  
" So Rachel," said Principal Sims " What?" She said snobbishly " Why did you jump Morgan?" asked Principal " 


End file.
